


Interrogation

by Blue_StopSigns



Series: Fantasy Royalicet [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dialog Fic, Fluff and Angst, Protective Deceit, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, half dragon deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_StopSigns/pseuds/Blue_StopSigns
Summary: Roman stumbled into the cave, seeing two figures. The figures, a half dragon and a princess look really cute. (dialog fic)





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> SUP Y'ALL I had the random inspiration based on a prompt on tumblr and had to write.
> 
> KEY  
italics - Roman  
bold - Patton  
normal text - Deceit

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

**“Dee, let him explain-”**

“Answer the question, princey!”

_ “I told there was a princess in this area in need of rescue..?” _

**“...”**

“What are your intentions with this ‘princess?’”

_ “To rescue her from whatever may be trapping her! But, if she wishes to stay I would not force her to do anything.” _

…

**“It’s... prince actually. Not a princess... anymore.”**

_ “Oh! Sorry for assuming, my dear prince.” _

**“*snrk* well, whats your name then, sir flirty pants?”**

_ “Roman! Prince Roman Sanders of Corazo.” _

“Corazo… the kingdom in the south? What is the noble prince doing out here?”

_ “Well... me and my brother don’t get along well, and i’m not exactly the favorite….. Lets just say a bit of a lie has been told and i’ve been… kicked out because of it.” _

**“Kicked out? Of your own kingdom? Oh that’s horrible!”**

“And you’re going on this adventure…. Why?”

_ “...” _

“Was it for money? To make yourself feel better after being kicked out? what?”

_ “...maybe i was hoping to get captured too” _


End file.
